Urge to Protect
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: "Junpei, I cannot help but notice your interest in the bed. Perhaps you are hoping we will spend some time on it, together..." Snake/Junpei oneshot based on that line. SnakexJunpei. Lime, Slash, OOC behavior. You've been warned!


**A/N:** Okay, this started out as a random tidbit of conversation between me and my best friend. She wanted to see more, I felt like writing this and baddabing, baddaboom, this came out of it. It's rather random, and could've been screwed better together, but the fact that I've finished it, is in itself quite an achievement. Feel free to criticize my crappy work! o3o

**Title: **Urge to Protect.  
><strong>Category:<strong> Fluff, Lime, Oneshot.  
><strong>Subject:<strong> 9 Hours 9 Persons 9 Doors. Snake/Junpei.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Junpei, Snake, minor appearance of Seven, minor mentions of June.  
><strong>Length:<strong> About 4 pages. Arial, size 11.

**Warnings:** OOC, slightly AU, Slash, Minor traces of a Lime. Beware, for I have warned you now!

* * *

><p><strong>Just for the hell of it, here's the thing the Oneshot has sprouted off of.<strong>

Snake: So, Junpei, are you and June together?

Junpei: *splutters and turns red* N-No, we're just childhood friends...

Snake: Hm, is that so... she seems quite enarmored with you, y'know.

Junpei: *blinks* Huh?

Snake: *chuckles* My, you really are oblivious, aren't you?

Junpei: *huffs* June and I are just friends, oka-

Snake: *stands very close* Have you even tried /kissing/ someone?

Junpei: *blushes and stutters* N-N-No, b-but, dude, uh, you're kind of too-

Snake: *reaches out to touch Junpei's cheek* So... *inches face closer, breath ghosting over Junpei's face*

Junpei: *gulps, face red* . . .

Snake: *whispers* How about I teach you a few... trickssssss...? *licks his own lips*

Junpei: S-Snake? *frozen*

Snake: Junpei. *closes the gap between them*

Junpei: Mmm~!

* * *

><p>They were three people who'd decided to go through Door 5. Seven, Snake and Junpei himself. After the small scare with finding the DEAD, which they'd found to be placed rather conviniently near the door they'd entered, the three of them had walked down the hallway and entered the First Class Cabin. They now found themselves facing their first puzzle since their individual escapes, and Junpei had taken to searching the bedroom and ajoining closets for any clues. He didn't know where exactly Seven had gone, pressumably he'd entered one of the ajoining rooms of this suite, and Snake... well, Snake was searching the same room as himself. The blind man walked around the large bedroom, touching and feeling his way around the different pieces of furniture and running his fingers over the items placed on top of them. Junpei's eyes followed the older man's movements, even as he himself tried to busy himself with opening a closet and rummaging through it. His first impression of Snake had been that of royalty, of a person with a majestic air around him. That same aura still clung to the gray haired male now, even as he stood and examined one of the bedposts of the big, luxurious four-poster bed. Junpei gulped. Why was he watching Snake again? He'd barely known the man for more than a couple of hours, but yet, it seemed his attention was naturally drawn to him. There was just something about him... something that told Junpei to keep an eye out for Snake, make sure he got through this "game" in one piece. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Snake was blind, but he wanted to protect him. It was sort of like how he wanted to protect June...<p>

No.

Junpei shook his head. Enough thoughts about Snake... and June, of course, enough thoughts about June, he shook his head. He had a task to perform and clues to find. And besides, Snake could take care of himself. Or could he? No, no, back to the search. Junpei quickly went through the contents of the closet, briefly stopping to check out an old safe that stood on top of an equally old dresser. It wouldn't open, and he didn't know the combination, so he moved on and determined that there was no clues to find in the closet. As he exited, he scanned the bedroom. The bedroom in itself wasn't all that roomy, but the interior was luxurious enough to make up for it. The furniture looked old, handmade and, above all, very expensive. The panels on the walls, the wallpaper, heck, even the lights that luminated the room looked like it had cost a fortune to make, and Junpei briefly wondered why someone would waste such fine things by letting them sink to the bottom of the ocean. A rustle to his right told him that Snake was currently investigating something right next the the closets. It was a white desk. Snake was... rubbing it. Junpei was inclined to leave him to do his thing, but curiousity got the better of him and before he could stop himself, he blurted; "What're you doing?" Snake didn't even turn towards him as he answered. "Examining this desk... it seems to made of a rather expensive material... Teak... maybe even mahogany." Junpei quirked an eyebrow and took a step closer to Snake. "How can you tell?" Junpei looked at the desk. To him, the wood looked like most other wooden furniture he'd seen in his life. He couldn't discern what type of wood it was made of, so how could Snake do that, when the man was blind? A rustle of clothing brought Junpei out of his musings. "Well, I don't wish to toot my own horn, but my auditory senses are considerably more advanced than those of most humans. I notice even the slightest of noises." 'What did that have to do with anything?' Junpei wondered. He snorted, thinking Snake might have been joking or something. "Right, are you gonna tell me that you can hear a pin drop from a mile away?" But Snake merely seemed amused, when he answered. "Ha! No, such a thing would be impossible." Snake let out a low chuckle, the sound sending a chilll down Junpei's spine. "However," Snake continued. "By listening to the sound of footsteps and breathing... as well as the sound echoing off of the enviroment, I can locate most objects." It sort of reminded Junpei of one of those superhero movies... particularly that one movie with the guy who were blind, but could 'see' with his ears... what was it's title again? Nevermind, that wasn't important. "Oh, right. Like when Clover fell on the stairs, you were at her side immediately. So that was-" Snake swiftly interrupted, confirming what Junpei was about to say. "Yes, I could hear it happening." Somewhere in the back of Junpei's mind, a little voice was telling him that Snake had completely changed the topic, but he paid it no heed. "In fact, I can run quite fast. Certainly as fast as any of you." Snake kept on talking, either unaware that he was going off topic or very well aware and he just didn't care. He certainly was tooting his own horn right now, despite what he had said earlier. "And should someone attempt to start a fight with me, I am quite confident that I could defeat them." Junpei stared at Snake, giving him a skeptical look. Granted, Snake didn't look weak, but Junpei still had that gnawing feeling in his stomach, which told him that he needed to look after Snake.

After about a minute of staring, Snake sighed and quirked a grey eyebrow of his own. "You don't believe me, do you? Care to give me a try? I must warn you, you'll no doubt regret it." The elder crossed his arms across his chest, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. Junpei gulped, though from what was beyond him. Maybe it was the prospect of getting in a fist fight with a man older and, perhaps, stronger than himself. Or perhaps... it was from the rather suggestive images he got in his mind of how they might end up wrestling on the floor, warm bodies colliding and the only sounds emitting would be that of rough pants, muffled swears and deep grunts...

'Stupid Junpei! Get yourself together!' He thought angrily. He shook his head, clearing his mind of the dirty thoughts. Snake took his silence and the rustle that his headshaking caused as a no, and seemed to shrug it off. "Well, I suppose that is enough playing around." Snake gestured around the room. "Let us resume our search, shall we?" And with that, Snake went back to searching. Junpei watched him for about a second. Why'd he changed the topic so abruptly? 'No point in thinking about it' Junpei sighed. He went back to searching too.

Five minutes passed by, in which Snake and Junpei roamed the room. They'd now found two scoresheets made out of glass, clearly the clues they were looking for, and a map of the ship. Junpei looked around the room, double checking to make sure they'd went through everything. He'd found one of the scoresheets under the pillow on the bed... maybe there were something else hiding underneath the blankets or under the mattress? 'What the hell, might as well give it a shot.' He shrugged and started rummaging through the folds of the canopy. He could feel eyes on him, or well, should he say ears? Either way, Snake was observing him. He checked the canopy and underneath the blankets, all the while he was extremely aware of Snake's pressence, leaning against the vanity near the piano. Junpei was about to check under the mattress, when Snake said something that made his heart skip a beat. "Junpei, I cannot help but notice your interest in the bed. Perhaps you are hoping we will spend time on it, together..." The older man's voice was slightly husky as he spoke. Junpei could feel his cheeks heat up instantly, his head turning a shade of red that would put any rose to shame. The images that went through his mind was even worse than those not 10 minutes ago. He spluttered and coughed, trying with everything he had to surpress both his thoughts and the blush. Thankfully, Snake couldn't see it. "Gah! Y-You-! I-! Don't say stuff like... damn! That's not a mental image I want!" He shouted, flustered. 'Course, that little voice in the back of his mind said otherwise. Snake chuckled, and pushed himself away from the vanity. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you're embarrassed. Was I right in my assumption?" Junpei gaped, frozen with one leg dangling off the bed. "N-No, I-" Junpei didn't know what to say. Was Snake joking around? If so, this was gonna turn awkward very soon. Heck, Junpei himself was a little weirded out. He wasn't gay... was he? He'd never thought twice about other guys before. Maybe it was just instinct afterall? Protecting those you deemed weaker and all that? But then how come he had these... images... swimming around in his mind? Even now, he could feel a very embarrassing predicament slowly growing in his pants. Junpei's confused mind scrambled to try and explain this odd situation to himself, and in the meantime, he did not notice the footsteps coming nearer, or the small smirk playing on thin was so caught up in his own thoughts that he did not even notice when a lean body bent down to bring Snake's face so close to his ear. "Junpei..." The young man flinched as the hot breath ghosted over his right cheek, lips brushing his ear. Junpei's eyes went wide. "S-Snake, how'd you-? Why are y-you-?" The blush, which Junpei had managed to beat back, broke free once more. "I asked you a question." Snake stated a-matter-of-factly. Junpei stared. "Are you and June together?" Snake asked. Junpei shook his head frantically, moving as far back on the bed as he could, to make some distance between Snake and himself. The older was getting too close... "No, we're j-just childhood friends!" Junpei cursed himself for his continued stuttering. 'Calm down, he's just kidding around!' He told himself. That low chuckle escaped Snake once again, and Junpei felt himself shiver. "My, you really are oblivious. She seems quite concerned for your safety, does she not?" Junpei huffed, trying to regain some control of this situation. "June and I are just friends. Nothing more..." Junpei noticed how the little smirk widened, just a bit. Snake's lips looked so... no, no, bad Junpei! "If that is so, she wouldn't mind if I did this..." Before Junpei could react, those thin lips, that he'd just thought about, came closer, making contact with his own. Junpei let out a rather unmanly squeek, eyes widening. Snake was kissing him! Junpei was too shocked to move, but that didn't mean he didn't feel a small sting of disappointment when Snake moved away a few seconds later, or that was how long it had felt like for Junpei. The greyhaired man seemed slightly embarrased, his head turned away towards the opposite wall. "My apologies... that was out of line."

A hand came up to brush tingling lips. Junpei was really lost for words now... Snake just kissed him. On the lips, no less. It had felt good too, and Snake's lips had been... soft. Junpei was surprised and confused, but one thing he knew for certain. He wanted more. So when Snake made to get off the bed, Junpei quickly grabbed onto a pale wrist. There was a lump in his throat, and his heart was beating so fast... but nevertheless, he found his voice long enough to mumble; "I don't mind..." Junpei half wondered if Snake had gotten whiplash from how fast his head snapped towards him. Junpei smiled softly, the blush now no more than a pink tint on tanned cheeks. He guided the hand he still held onto towards his face, Snake slowly following along with it. "Are you certain...?" Snake asked, as the palm of his hand came in contact with Junpei's cheek. Junpei nodded. It was all he could really do. His voice seemed to have abandoned ship, no pun intended. "If you regret your decision, feel free to push me away." Their faces were so close to eachother's... Junpei had had enough talking. He wanted Snake to kiss him again, now.

This time, it did not come as a surprise when Junpei felt Snake's soft lips on his. He did not squeek, and he only froze for a second before kissing back. Long, pale fingers started carressing his cheek, and the older man's long bangs tickled slightly as the hung down in his face. Snake was on his knees, half standing, half sitting between Junpei's spread out legs, and even now, he was taller than Junpei and had to lean slightly to be face to face with the brunette. Junpei's other hands quickly snaked their way around the older's neck, his eyes closing in pleasure. Yes, this felt good... the hand that caressed his cheek started sliding down, tracing his jawline and brushing over the beginnings of stubble. Further down they went, passing his Adam's apple along the way and caressed the soft flesh between his neck and shoulder, fingers just barely diving underneath the collar of the checkered shirt. The other hand found it's way around Junpei's waist, though Snake did not attempt to pull Junpei any closer. The little voice in Junpei's head cooed. Snake really was a gentleman, wasn't he? Well, if he wanted the kiss to go any deeper, and he definitely wanted it to, he'd have to take the lead for now. Junpei opened his mouth slightly, pink tongue darting out to touch the other's lips teasingly before diving back into it's own safe, wet cavern. He kept his mouth opened slightly, repeating this motion with his tongue a few times, before Snake got the hint. Tongues danced as both men pulled the other closer, both feeling the need to breath becoming rapidly more pronounced. Fingers caressed and continued to caress, even as lips disconnected and the only sound in the room were a twin set of breathless gasps. Junpei's mind was reeling from what had just happened. He hadn't just kissed Snake back, he'd frenched him. And they'd both enjoyed it, if the 'little problem' in his pants and the ragged breathing of Snake was anything to go by.

As their breathing evened out, Snake moved so that their foreheads were touching. "Junpei..." He heard the other murmur. "Yes...?" He breathed out himself. Junpei stared straight into the blind eyes, and felt as if Snake stared right back. "Promise me something..." The hand was back on his cheek, thumb gently stroking it. Snake looked... troubled. "Promise me that you will be extremely cautious. I don't want you to..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. Junpei blinked. "Snake?" He whispered. "What is it?" Snake knew something, he could tell. The man looked worried, his brow furrowed and hands shaking ever so slightly. "Junpei, promise me that you will get out of this ship alive." Huh? "Snake..." The older moved back, his hands placing themselves on Junpei's shoulders. "Junpei. This game, this Nonary Game... no matter what happens, promise me that you'll survive." He looked saddened. As if he himself was going to die... Junpei shook his head. Snake's hands clenched and his expression tightened. "Junpei-" But this time, it was Junpei who interrupted Snake. "Not unless you promise the same thing in return." At Snake's shocked expression, Junpei rolled his eyes. "You can't just start something like this and not expect to finish it, dude." He said with a smile. Snake's expression softened, that low chuckle sending a third round of shivers down Junpei's spine. "Stop that." Junpei muttered, more to his spine than to Snake.

The sound of Seven calling on Junpei to 'come look at this!' brought both men out of their little private bubble. They'd completely forgotten about the large man being with them. 'Asshole.' Junpei thought bitterly, even if he knew Seven wasn't at fault for ruining the moment. He made to get up, but merely managed to fall over on the squishier-than-expected bed and land in Snake's lap. Strong arms encircled him, and he blushed as he felt Snake briefly hugging him close. "I promise." He heard the other man murmur. A grin spread out on Junpei's face. "Allright, then I promise too." And with that, Junpei jumped out of bed, out of Snake's arms, and went to see what it was Seven wanted. He was definitely gonna survive this! He still wanted more...

-9IsTheNumberOfTheDevil-

Back on the princess bed, Snake sighed, feeling bitter. "I promise..." He muttered. He held up his hand. "That I will make sure you and Clover get out of this alive." He had had his fingers crossed. Whatever it took, he'd make sure to follow his urge to protect Junpei. Even if he wasn't completely sure why he so desperately wanted to...

* * *

><p>Allright, so, how was it? Bad? I thought so. Y'know, I might write a sequel for this sometime, but I'll need some reviews to get motivated. If you liked it tell me, and if you hated it, you should still tell me. I appreaciate any feedback I get! Oh, and thanks for reading. :D<p>

- Weirdo.


End file.
